


The Balance of Virtue and Vice

by BearCafe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Africa, Bastion's bird might make an appearence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Numbani, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a bit of Gencio, first fic, more chars later, more tags later too, sorry for many of the same relationship tags but i dont know which one it is, spa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCafe/pseuds/BearCafe
Summary: There can be a balance of good and evil in the world but it takes a lot to conquer it. Reinhardt, Bastion, Lucio, and Genji get sent on a mission to protect the city of Numbani from Doomfist as he been sighted around causing havoc. Will the heroes prevail or will they fail their mission. Maybe something totally different will happen. Who knows ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Prologue

**-The Balance of Virtue and Vice-**

 

Numbani, a mainly peaceful town, was the setting for our heroes. Reinhardt, Lucio, Genji, and Bastion were called down to the African city to guard the city and it’s citizens if the likes of Doomfist came back after the few times he has been spotted causing chaos. It was Bastion’s first time actually stepping in the city and many people welcomed him with great gratitude by giving him a flower necklace. Bastion was not use to these types of emotions that humans had when seeing him but he simply thanked them with a high toned beep.

“Aw man, it’s been awhile since I came here for my tour! I wonder how Belinda doing.” stated Lucio

“Now iz not ze time to be playing catch up, Lucio. We must protect ze city!” replied Reinhardt

“After all this time, I still do not feel like I even fit in a little here…” Genji said kind of quietly

Bastion replied to Genji with “Boooop” sound that went down in tone as it went on.

“Come on, y’all need to chill. Doomfist is nowhere to be seen and we should have some time to relax so we should use it.” Lucio said

“Yes..you are right Lucio we must calm ourselves now so we will be prepared for the battle that is to come..” Genji replied

Reinhardt didn’t fully agree that they should just relax until Doomfist shows up but he didn’t say anything about it out loud. Bastion didn’t seem to mind relaxing at all..at least it seemed like it. It was about high noon in Numbani and they had about 10 hours until they would check into a hotel for the night so Lucio decided to take them shopping. They all bought matching Numbani t-shirts as a souvenir, mugs, shoes, earrings and floppy sun hats to protect their skin from the sun even Bastion and Genji hats so they would not overheat .

The shopping took up about 6 hours and Lucio as well as Reinhardt seemed exhausted from all of the walking and decided to take a nice trip to the local spa. Lucio suggested that him and Reinhardt should both get the whole body spa due to Reinhardt not being the youngest of men anymore. Reinhardt obliged but was a little offended that he was basically called old by a youngster. Genji decided that now would be the perfect time to teach Bastion how to meditate but it didn't go as planned..

"Okay, Bastion first you must sit on the ground like so.." Genji said as he proceeded to settle himself down on the mat that was under him and Bastion while crossing his legs. Bastion did his best to follow suit but it was a bit hard for him since he was bigger and less flexible, but after a few attempts he got it but he was not very comfortable. "That's very good, Bastion." said Genji "Now proceed to think of nothing but what makes you calm or better yet..nothing at all.." Genji took a deep breath and let it out slowly.. Bastion was trying his best to do so but when he tried to think of nature it reminded him of the forest that he had destroyed once he had been reactivated. His single reticle faded from its normal light blue to a more ominous red color while he started making a repeated tone of beeping sounds like a ticking time bomb. Genji's cyborg body cooling system activated as he started to "sweat" at the sight in front of him. "O-okay that's enough meditating for today.." Genji helped Bastion up and after a couple of minutes his reticle was once again blue and he was perfectly fine.

O'2000 Hours in Numbani. The heroes had finished their spa day and they had not gotten any report of anyone causing havoc so they decided to check in for the night. They had arrived at Axiom Inn quickly and gave them the special inn cards that Winston handed them for free nights at the inn until they complete their mission. When everyone got into their own room they unpacked their bags and settled down. There was a problem though, after the long day of events they had forgotten to eat! Bastion, of course, did not need to eat but the rest of them were starving and didn't even notice till' they tried to sleep.

Lucio took out some leftover food he had from the night before at the base and silently ate it, even though it was cold, before he rested.

Reinhardt had to leave his room and sneak down to the lobby and use a microwave to heat up drumsticks he had packed, he did not get caught and settled back in his room.

Genji had packed a portable cooker that he always kept in his room on the base and heated up some beef ramen before powering off into a slumber.

Bastion... Bastion did not get to "sleep" or power down. He was fed up and couldn't give himself a break for what he did to the beautiful forest.

 

End of Chapter 1


	2. First Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomfist has been spotted? Will they succeed in their confrontation? Guess you gonna have to read to find out

**-The Balance of Virtue and Vice-**

  
  


(O' 700 Hours) Axiom Inn, Numbani. Quiet chilly morning with a side of fog..

  
  


 

Reinhardt was one of the first to awaken out of his slumber. He had quite the soothing night, he was refreshed and ready to tackle the day ahead of him. He took an hour-long thoughtful shower and changed into his under-armor wear, which was a skin-tight suit, before heading downstairs to meet up with his team. The only person that seemed to be downstairs chilling out happened to be Lucio.

 

Lucio was sitting in one of the hotel’s lobby room sofas enjoying his morning cup of coffee, when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps nearing him. He knew those footsteps anywhere, he turned around to greet who he knew was Reinhardt.

 

“Good morning, Reinhardt.” Lucio said with cheerful glee in his voice.

 

“Ah, Good morning, Lucio.” Reinhardt said delightfully back. “Have you seen Genji or Bastion? I cannot say I am not worried.”

 

Lucio was just about to tell Reinhardt to stop worrying when he heard metallic footsteps coming down the lobby’s stairs.

 

“Speak of the devil, look who it is.” Lucio said as he turned his head towards the cyborg and omnic. Reinhardt let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the two.

 

“Greetings..I suggest that you two slept very well.” Uttered Genji as he walked up to them and took a seat next to Lucio. Reinhardt nodded at Genji’s comment.

 

Lucio shrugged in response, “I’ve had better nights, plus my stomach was killing me and I could only get a couple hours of sleep at a time. But I still feel refreshed enough to get through the day.” Reinhardt took a quick glance a Bastion and noticed how he was vocalizing his normal everyday beeps and boops but he didn’t say anything about it. 

 

“Well let’s go ahead and have breakfast then we will go back to our rooms to finish getting ready for our day.” Lucio announced while grabbing his cup of coffee ready to go back upstairs. Everyone nodded in agreement and heading back upstairs to their rooms.

 

-(O' 1000 Hours) Downtown Numbani. Slightly warm weather…and smoke scent..-

 

The team had gotten a call about a man with a massive build and massive metal fist was destroying downtown Numbani when they were just about to leave their Inn. 

 

When they arrived at the scene, there was a leveled skyscraper, smoke coming from a pile of cars that seemed to be literally compressed together, people running away from the flames and wreckage that had also happened to nearby shops, and all the way past everything in the streets seemed to be a man with his back turned towards all of the wreckage.

 

Bastion made a high toned beep sound as he pointed towards the man in the streets. Lucio powered on his speed music. “Come on let’s go.” Lucio said as he increased the volume of his speedy audio to the max to give himself and his team a speed boost. The team made their way towards the large man stopped as there was 20 yards between the team and Doomfist.

 

Bastion’s scanners indicated Doomfist as a threat when he got close to him and without any warning his reticle turned a bright red as he transformed into his sentry configuration form and started rapidly firing towards the man who, with quick reflexes, held up his metal arm at the onslaught of bullets coming towards him. Doomfist then charged back his arm for a moment and then launched himself at speeds unseeable by the human eye through the bullets towards Bastion, knocking the omnic out of his sentry form and smashing him against a power line pole. 

 

“Reinhardt he’s vulnerable, charge him!” Lucio said loudly.

 

Reinhardt was bracing himself for the charge just as he stopped and noticed the man that was standing a couple of feet away from him. Reinhardt was in awe when he noticed the man’s bulging arm and chest muscles and his strong facial structure. Doomfist turned around to see Reinhardt staring at him with a wide-mouthed expressed and smirked.

 

“You’re impressed, that’s natural.” Doomfist stated while chuckling.

 

Reinhardt now heard the buttery smooth voice and looked at his beautiful eyes and was now completely frozen.

 

Suddenly, Lucio smacked his lips while taking a quick glance at Bastion smashed into the pole and then back at Reinhardt.

 

“Come on Genji, let’s deal with him.” Lucio said.

 

Genji nodded and him and Lucio headed straight to him, Lucio skated around the man to guide his attention away from Genji who was throwing shurikens and slashing against him with his smaller blade. Doomfist seemed to not even care as these tactics weren’t even making him flinch. Genji and Lucio kept at it though and Doomfist got annoyed. The bulky man grabbed the cyborg right out of the air and as Lucio tried to jump towards Doomfist to save Genji, he just smashed Genji into Lucio sending them straight towards a wall. Lucio switched his musical aura into a smooth healing aura so their wounds could be healed. Genji did not wait long after he was smashed into the wall to jumped right out grabbing his arm in pain. Genji pulled his dragonblade from its sheath yelled “Ryujin no ken o kurae!” heading blade-first towards Doomfist. Doomfist chuckled as he grabbed the dragonblade itself and used it to smash Genji into the ground.

"I-I need healing.." Genji quietly said before fainting.

Once again Lucio tried to come into to save Genji but Doomfist threw the sword at Lucio’s legs, breaking the armor and cutting up his skin enough to make him fall over in pain. “Remember this fight and try not to make the same mistakes you made during this one in the future. We will fight again, I know of it.” Doomfist took one last glance at Reinhardt who was still frozen in awe, and suddenly leaped away from the area.

 

Lucio laid on the ground and reached his hand towards his German friends with blurry vision while barely conscious “R-Reinhardt…”

 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, Reinhardt. Calm down there, you gotta help your friends. You can't be so memorized by so...dreamy. I guess Reinhardt's hardt has been caught. Okay I will stop now, enjoy the rest of your day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfictions...please tell me what I could do or improve so I will be ready in the future. Thank you and since I'm on summer break I should be able to write a lot of chapters. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
